Rain drops
by Ohihihi
Summary: "You're falling in love with him again...that's okay. You can leave... And I'll still be here when you get back." Alfred whispered softly, the rain starting to pound down on them. UsUkUs (not really in a specific order) and small FrUk. Character death/suicide. Oneshot.


"_You're falling in love with him again...that's okay. You can leave... And I'll still be here when you get back." Alfred whispered softly, the rain starting to pound down on them._

It had been exactly a year since the last time he had said that, the last time he saw _him. _Him being Arthur... the man he still loved deeply.

It was his Sophomore year, he was finally starting to feel in place at the high school. He'd follow the crowds of people, make straight A's, and was even the leading star of the baseball team. It had all seemed to be going good.

Until _that day. _The day he decided to go to the book store, the day he met him, the day he fell in love...

It was a crisp autumn evening, the sun had just started to set and leaves scattered across the ground with the soft breeze. He wasn't sure what made him want to go to the book store, maybe it was because he wanted away from home, or maybe it just seemed...right. Whatever the reason, he had, and oh how he painfully regretted it.

There he was, sitting in a corner, wearing the same school uniform Alfred adorned. A book, Sherlock Homes to be exact, sat in his hands. Alfred shrugged it off, not even caring about the other, nothing seemed special about him. _Oh how he was wrong. _About ten minutes later Alfred was walking back from the comic book section, Captain America volumes sitting in his hands. Reading one of them he didn't notice the Brit, and ran straight into him. He took a step back,

"Oh man! I'm sorry, dude!" He exclaimed quickly, shaking his hands. The other had casted a glare, unnaturally thick eyebrows furrowing down.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going." He stated simply, a thick British accent coating his words. The other blond pursed his lips, letting his arms fold across his chest,

"Hey...I said I'm sorry, ya don't gotta be so mean about it." The Brit only gave a flicker of his eyes before asking,

"You go to my school, what grade are you in?" The line at the store was very long, it being the only book store in miles. Alfred glanced down at his outfit, forgetting that he was still wearing it,

"I'm a Sophmore. And you?"

"Senior."

"Oh..." Alfred let a wide grin grace his face, holding a free hand out to him, "I'm Alfred Jones! Nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed happily, the other blond raised an eyebrow but took the hand, giving it a firm shake,

"Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure, I'm sure. I noticed you're on the baseball team, yes?" he asked as they both took a step forward, going up the line together. Alfred nodded and they continued their conversation throughout.

Mistake one, talking to him.

Soon autumn turned into winter, a thick blanket of white sat on the ground. Alfred and Arthur talked every day, hung out most weekends, were the best of friends. He never knew how it was going to turn out, him and Arthur, but as winter melted into spring, it all changed.

"Alfred..." Arthur started, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Alfred glanced up from the video game he was playing,

"Hm?" was the American's only response, his eyes flickering back to the TV. Arthur huffed,

"Alfred...pause the game, please." Alfred's face flooded with confusion; usually they would have their conversations with the game still on. He did as told, turning toward the Brit, "What is it, Artie?"

"Well you see...I have something important to ask."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

He glanced away before glancing back, "Please go out with me?"

"Of course!" Alfred grinned, cheeks also burning red.

Mistake two, saying yes.

So as time passed as quick as the blowing wind during a storm, their relationship blossomed like a sappy romance story. They went on a lot of dates, mainly consisting of movies and romantic dinners, even going as far as making love. But as the next autumn came around, starting off the new school year, things had also started to change with the changing seasons.

Arthur was no longer in school; he had graduated already, which tended to make things difficult for the pair. They couldn't see each other much anymore, causing worry over them. However, they had no issues for the first couple months. He didn't know about _him. _About the man Arthur had seen before they started dating. About Francis.

Francis was Arthur's ex-boyfriend, he didn't hear about him until...

"Arthur!" Alfred called out with a wide grin, knocking on his boyfriend's door. The shorter one of the pair answered it, a soft smile turning the corner of his lips upward.

"Oh, Alfred, I didn't expect you."

"Is that a problem...?"

"No, it's okay. Come in." He side stepped so that Alfred could come in. Once in he saw another man, also having blonde hair, and blue eyes that reflected his own. His eye brows furrowed down some in confusion as he glanced to Arthur. Said person gave an apologetic smile, "Alfred, this is Francis, Francis, this is my boyfriend, Alfred." Francis gave a smile, moving his hand in a small wave,

"_Bonjour_, nice to meet you." The Frenchman smiled softly. Alfred gave an apprehensive look as he forced a smile and nodded,

"Nice to meet you, too."

That wouldn't be the last time he saw Francis. It was exactly three months and two days later, it was cold outside. Small flurries fell but melted as they hit the warmer ground. Alfred had wanted to surprise Arthur, seeing as though they hadn't seen each other in a whole month! Walking to the park where he knew Arthur would be (As he was in a band, they always played here one night a month). Alfred had seen him talking to the Frenchman, that's not what threw him off, though. It was the fact that Francis's arm was around the Brit's waist, and Arthur's was kissing him.

He didn't confront him. He couldn't. He made his way back home, flopping onto his bed. He thought for a long time that night, perhaps he should break up with him... It had been obvious he still loved the Frenchman. The night he had met him, he stayed over for a while. The glances they'd exchange, the words they said. It was obvious. Maybe Arthur didn't love him as much as the American loved the Brit. Maybe it was just pity...or sympathy...maybe he was just 'the replacement.'

Grey clouds rumbled, signalling an upcoming storm. Alfred bit his lip as he glanced up at Arthur, tears pooled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, he mustered up the courage,

"Arthur...I'm breaking up with you," he started,

"You're falling in love with him again...that's okay. You can leave... And I'll still be here when you get back." Alfred whispered softly, the rain starting to pour down on them.

Arthur's eyes turned confused, almost hurt for a moment, he looked at his feet.

"Alfred...I..."

"It's obvious you love him...so...go...he'll be much more then I'll ever be."

"Alfred..." The American shook his head, he turned on his heel and ran away.

For the first couple weeks Arthur would send messages, trying to stay in contact. Alfred would never respond. Home had only gotten worse as well. His parents would constantly fight and yell, he couldn't take it. His grades started to drop, and he would stop coming to school.

And in a year, Alfred had taken his life.

It was night, 11:27PM to be exact. Alfred held a black pistol in his left hand, staring at the black metal that shined against the moonlight entering his window. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He had left a note on the mirror, in case someone had come upstairs to look for him. He almost thought they wouldn't...seemed like no one would care. The blond took a deep breath and glanced out the window, eyes searching the stars. He grabbed his phone which was pretty close, pulling up a familiar name and sending a text. The text being to Arthur...to _him, _it said three words. _I love you_. Before it even had time to send, Alfred put the gun next to his head and pulled the trigger.

11:31 November 22nd

**Arthur:**

"_I love you, too."_

Mistake three, killing himself.

A/n: Um yeah... there's the story n' shit. I hope ya enjoyed. It's kinda sucky because it came on whim. Originally Arthur wasn't supposed to kiss Francis, and originally you weren't supposed to know what Arthur said back but eh. I'm thinking 'bout maybe writing an epilogue. Either the whole story in Arthur's P.O.V with what happened after, or just what happened after. Maybe none. I dunno. Thoughts?


End file.
